Not Your One And Only
by NocturnalDayDream
Summary: Cloud was never a very good older brother, but when a terrible accident happens will he be there for his kid brother or continue his current lifestyle. Will his younger brother even want his help, Leon/Cloud Rating might go up. warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, ok this is going to be yaoi so you have been warned

Disclaimer: I don't own! Straight up the dude who made this is like a millionaire and I have like 40cents in my account

Warning: will contain not very descriptive rape and swearing, could have a bad lemon as well :)

The characters are probably OCC sorry, and it will take a wee while for leon and cloud to be together.

Parrings: Leon/Cloud

Axel/Roxas

They are only the definitlys there are a few others but they can be put in later

I need a BETA!!! argh

The music was blaring out the speakers, bodies swaying with the beat. Hands were everywhere, on people that they hadn't said more than one word too.

Cloud was leaning and grinding into a man no older than 18, at 20 himself he usually didn't go for younger people but this kid is gorgeous. He had dirty blond hair that was slightly pushed down from the beanie he had been wearing; he had nice green eyes that looked blue when the lights hit them. His top showed his nicely defined abs were glistening with sweat. His pants were so tight Cloud was surprised he could move.

"You want to get a drink" the blond yelled, Cloud nodded and walked to the bar and ordered a drink, the cold beer slid down his throat cooling him. Cloud was watching the younger boy carefully, he handed the barman $50 and received a key in return. He threw a grin at Cloud and started walking towards the staircase. Cloud grinned into the now empty space and followed.

He walked down the narrow hallway, not sure what room was his. He was getting annoyed, Cloud hated teases.

He felt a hand grab the tight top he was wearing and was pulled into a room. The same green eyes meant it was the same guy "Seifer""Cloud" were the only words spoken before the squeaking of the cheep bed was groaning in protest.

Cloud stumbled out of the club at about 3.30am, he didn't know where Seifer had gotten to, and he did even care. If he didn't get home his parents would threaten to kick him out, like that would happen he thought. His parents were stuck up, nose in the air kind of people who were more concerned about what their neighbours thought of them then their own sons.

* * *

Cloud stumbled through the front door, giggling at the stupid paintings through-out the house. The light switched on two angry faces were glaring at him.

"What time do you call this?" his mother demanded "the neighbours could've seen you" she looked out of the window worriedly, "oh fa fucks sake ma, who gives a shit" she looked scandalised.

"Watch your language boy"

CLOUDS POV

Great the 'rents are still yelling, "If you don't want to follow the rules, you can leave and your mother and I will write you out of our wills" I snorted "sure you will dad, catch ya in the morning, wait probably not I'll have a horrible hangover" I went to walk out but was stopped by my father "Cloud we are getting sick of this behaviour, we have put up a lot but we can easily write Roxas in"

Roxas is my little brother by five years, we look the same; blond hair, blue eyes. But he is a lot smaller than me, I know I'm not that big but Roxas has a really girlie figure.

I look where my dad nodded towards, my little brother is sitting in the corner fighting to stay awake "what's the brat still doing up?"

My father looked at Roxas "studying and memorizing my business books" I know I was drunk but even I know how stupid that sounded "doesn't he have school tomorrow?" my father stopped at the door way "its Monday isn't it"

I rolled my eyes, I felt a lot sober now. I threw a glare at my father's retreating form. I walked over to Roxas, I didn't usually talk to him, we didn't get along but even I'm not that mean.

I shook his shoulder "Oi kid go to bed" he shook his head and kept reading, "come on, you're not even doing anything" he looked at me threw half lidded eyes and mumbled something I couldn't understand. I guess he had been studying all night. I picked him up bridal style, he was so little and light. I carried him to his room easily; I placed him carefully on his bed which he snuggled into. I smiled and walked into my own room and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up at about half twelve to an empty house and a thumping headache. I took some of my herbal pills (horribly expensive, paid with daddy dearest's credit card of course.)

I got dressed and rang up my best friend Leon he has been my best friend since we started school, much to my parent's disgust. Leon's dad left after his little Sora was born and his mother is the local bars favourite customer.

The door bell rang and Leon walked in and sat next to me "hard night?" I nodded, the thing about Leon is he hated parties, where is I loved them. He was basically Sora's father; he raised him since he was about eight. Leon and I always fought with each other because of how much I fought with Roxas. We were polar opposites but we got on so well.

At about two the phone rang "hi there its Donna from Twilight, this is regarding Roxas Strife. Is this his older brother Cloud I'm talking to?" oh fuck, what did the brat do "yea it is" "good, we couldn't get hold of his parents do you think you could come in, your listed as his next emergency contact" the kids going to get it "sure, I'll be in as soon as I can" I looked at Leon angrily, he stood up and held his hand out "I'll drive ok"

I walked in angrily, Leon was trying to calm me down, and it wasn't working,

"What the fuck did you do this time? I demanded "Cloud" Leon warned "none of your fucking business, where are my parents?" "We couldn't get hold of them" the principal told him, Roxas sunk further in his seat.

"Can you hurry up and tell me what he did so I can go, I've got better things to do than be here" Roxas muttered something under his breath, Leon elbowed me in the side and glared at me.

"Well Mr Strife, Roxas got into a fight with one of the older students here, the student now has a broken nose, a cracked rib and a few missing teeth" the principal told me.

3rd Person

Roxas got an arrogant smirk on his face " in other words I won" that made Cloud furious but Leon spoke "Roxas don't be a smart arse" the small blond nodded, he respected Leon a lot and thought of him as an older brother, considering how close he was to his little brother Sora.

"Why the fuck would you do that! Don't you think at all?" Cloud demanded Roxas just looked out the window "we have been asking him the same thing but he does the exact same thing, Sora and two of the other boys friends were the only people that were there when it started and none of them are talking. We believe Roxas told Sora not to talk to us"

Leon looked at Roxas sadly, he always felt sorry for the kid "I'll go talk to Sora" knowing there was no point if Roxas had asked him to keep quiet "Cloud stay calm" the brunette walked out.

They sat for about half-an-hour in silence, waiting for Leon to return; when he walked in he shook his head and sat back down "well know one is going anywhere until I know exactly what happened" the principal told them.

"Fucking hurry up and tell her or ill make dad come home early from his trip, and you know you don't want that" Cloud yelled.

Roxas was close to tears "you really want to know why" the short blond asked in a dangerous voice "it's your fault, you want to know the guys name I bet up. It was Seifer, you want to know what he told me" he chocked a sob back "he told me my brother was a goon fuck and is a moaner, then he asked me if I would be the same and if I would scream louder than you" Roxas yelled at his brother, then ran out of the room.

Leon stood up and went after him, Cloud just stood there slightly blushing "what's his punishment?" he asked "although he was provoked, he did serious damage to the other pupil. How about a week" Cloud nodded and left as well.

He proceeded down the hall trying to locate his best friend and kid brother. He heard an angry voice he looked around the corner and saw his brother pacing the width of the hall angrily.

"It's not even my fault, its fucking Seifer's and that arse that's meant to be my brother" the blond yelled "Roxas language" "sorry Leon, it's just so..." he let out an aggravated groan "mean it's not my fault that Cloud is a man-hoe" Leon's eyes narrowed but didn't say anything.

"Let's go Roxas, I assume part of your punishment will be not allowed to be on school property" the blond nodded and left with Leon.

Clouds POV

Stupid brat thinks he can say shit about me to Leon. I took my phone out and text Leon. I told him to take Roxas home I'm going to go meet with Tifa.

I start walking towards her house, she is always willing to do anything I want to do and right now I need to take out my anger out on someone, lucky her.

I'm nearly at her house when I get a reply from Leon:  
_Fine you go to and have sex with the fucking slut at least it's not one of Roxas' class mates this time, it's his teacher instead. Roxas can stay at my house tonight as it seems you are incapable of taking care of him and I actually care about him unlike his arsehole of a brother"_

I shut my phone and roll my eyes, but I hate when Leon is angry at me. I feel horrible, I stop outside her house and re-read the message again and push the end button. My background is of Leon giving Roxas a noogie, it's been my background for over two years I really loved that photo.

I start walking away from her house but then I see a tall, bright red haired boy that looks exactly like Leon's on-and-off again boyfriend, the next thing I'm doing is ringing the doorbell.

* * *

So that's the first chapter thank god for that, I have the next one written up I just have to type it up.

Please remember I'm a kiwi (NZ) so I probably speak differently but I tried to make it ok.

Sorry if the characters are OOC, I try my best but it's not always good enough.

I also need a BETA so can someone tell me how to get one? Or does anyone want to be mine :)

Nocturnal xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Ok chapter 2 I'm so happy, I have the mean as headache tho grr oh well I need to write it up :)

Disclaimer: YAOIness (or would it be slash?)

Still need a BETA :)

Okay parings in THIS chapter:

Riku/Sora – had to make it in now so I don't have to later :)

Cloud/Tifa (only at very start)

* * *

Roxas' POV

Sora and I are playing Modern Warfare 2 and I am putting him to shame, but it is Sora and he hates violence.

He told me it because when he was little his many stepfathers always beat up his mum, and since she lost her pretty looks and became depressed, then she started drinking excessively everyday of the week.

Leon is the one who brings in all the money and raised Sora; he practically is Sora's dad. I know it's stupid but I used to resent Sora because sometimes it feels like I don't have anyone but he had a really cool older brother that would do anything for him.

Sora's house isn't very nice but it's still their home and it's paid for so they manage plus Leon's been putting a lot of hard work to make it look nice. Cloud once offered them to move into our house or help pay for a small apartment, but Leon lost it and they didn't talk for ages (Cloud was out every night and back in the early hours during the fight)

Anyway the reason I'm staying here and not my place is because my parents are on a business trip and Cloud is meant to be supervising me for the week but Cloud never really cared what I do what bugs Leon a lot. I usually end up at his place because he hates it when I'm home alone for ages.

Sora went to sleep at about ten because he has school tomorrow but I couldn't sleep; I get really bad insomnia when Cloud is god-knows-where.

I went into the living room and sat on the sofa being board. Leon's door was open with the light on.

I could see vibrant red hair tied up in a pony tail and his hands in the air moving rapidly.

Their voices were hushed so I couldn't make out what they were saying but you could tell by the tone it wasn't good. I sat there for a while longer until the red-head stormed out angrily, Leon close behind "no wait Reno" the lanky man span around, eyes blazing "no I'm sick of waiting and dealing with your moods and you winging about fucking Cloud or kicking me out then crawling back, fuck that" he looked in my direction and grinned.

I stood up and went over to Leon, Reno's eyes still fixated on me "he looks exactly like him" Reno said in a quiet, monotone voice. Leon nodded and added "we okay" Reno nodded; Leon shut the door behind the redhead.

"Ahh Leon, you ok?" he nodded "yeah Rox don't worry, you should be asleep" and he went back into his room.

* * *

Clouds POV

I woke up to an alarm ringing in my ear. I sat up and rubbed my eyes "go back to sleep sweetie I'll be back later, I have to work" the pretty black haired woman kissed me on the cheek and pushed me back down.

As soon as my head hit the pillow everything came rushing back into my head.

One: Roxas had been suspended which was mainly my fault.  
Two: Leon is furious at me  
And Three: I just slept with Tifa, Roxas' school who is like in love with me. Leon thinks she is obsessed, hence the reason for him being angry.

She slowly (and dramatically) climbed out of bed, walking towards her bathroom, swaying her hips more than she had to. I knew she would be able to feel my stare, unfortunately for her it wasn't a good one, as soon as she had closed the door I jumped out of the bed, got dressed and left. I would call her later and apologize.

The cold air woke me up, it also made me shiver uncontrollably so I ran to Leon's house, being quite close Tifa's plus I really had to talk to him.

I stopped outside and walked towards the front door, the lights were on so hopefully I wouldn't wake anyone.

I knocked loudly and Leon opened the door he narrowed his eyes, I smiled apologetically and he stepped out of the way.

I walked in; Roxas was sitting on the couch giggling whilst watching Sora franticly running around the house. I looked at Leon, eyebrow raised "Roxas his Sora's favourite pair of shoes" I laughed at the spiky haired brunette.

Roxas' head shot up and glared at me; he pulled himself off the couch and went into Sora's room. Sora gave up on the shoe hunt and followed him.

I sat on the couch, Leon made me a coffee and sat down next to me "you should stop leading her on Cloud, she doesn't deserve it" "if you care about her so much you date her" he looked down sheepishly, I knew that look "Leon don't you learn? It won't work out he can't get ov-" Leon stood up eyes blazing and interrupted me "NO you don't learn! Going to clubs, getting pissed, fucking everything that moves and using Tifa? Ignoring your own brother? What about Zack AND Aerith? You slept with BOTH of them! You nearly ruined their relationship of two of your best friends! Don't you get it...?" he walked to his room and slammed the door.

* * *

3rd person POV

Tifa sat at her desk looking at her students, scanning for one in particular. Her eyes stopped at the Sora; who was talking enthusiastically to Kairi about something. He looked at the front of the room towards the teacher, his eyes that were so similar to Clouds.

She signalled for him to come to the front, he raised an eyebrow but come up anyway "Sora where is Roxas?" a sad look passed through his eyes "oh you haven't heard miss, he got expelled for fighting" a dirty blond haired boy stood up and yelled "and he showed Seifer, he was black and blue after Roxas was done with him" the class erupted in excited convocations; some were talking about the fight while the others were talking about why, "Hayner sit down and get your books out and the rest of use shut about the fight and do your work."

They all sat down and continued talking about the fight quietly "I heard Seifer pulled out a gun and tried to shot Roxas but Roxas managed to get it then shot Seifer" "well apparently Roxas was coming on to Seifer and Seifer was like I don't like you then tried to punch him, but Roxas went psycho" were two of the ridiculous stories going around.

"ok class, I know something exciting happened yesterday but stop speculating and wait until he gets back" Tifa smiled, she felt bad but every time Cloud hurt her she hurt Roxas.

Sora's eyes narrowed he knew about his teacher and his best friends brother but that was a low blow.

Sora's POV

About two hours later they had first break, Kairi and I left the room and meet up with Riku and sat at our usual table "come on Sora tell us, why did Roxas beat up Seifer?" the silverette begged "oh Ri you know I can't tell you" Riku rolled his eyes and nodded "RIKU DONT HANG OUT WITH THE JUNIORS" (A/N: ok I know that there is like juniors, sophomore and what not but this is just year 9,10 (13,14,15yr olds) are the juniors and everyone above that are seniors ok) Riku looked over at them and pulled the finger at them, they all decided to come over "Riku come play basketball" a tall red head that looked a lot like Leon's boyfriend asked " at lunch maybe" "but RiRi" a blonde with a mullet/mohawk thing pouted .

Riku was looking at his friends, I knew he really wanted to go but I didn't want him to go. He out a arm around my shoulder "I'll play later ok guys" they shrugged "if ya get tired of babysitting Riku were on the courts" he looked down at me and smirked then left, he was still looking at them and it annoyed me, if he wanted to go so badly he should just go.

"Just go Riku, it's obvious that you would rather go with your mates" I glared at him, stood up and left. It's hard to explain why I cared that he left, I thought that Kairi and I meant a bit more than basketball well I thought at least I did.

I walked up to Tidus' group and sat down; they could tell I didn't want to be spoken to. After they had all finished their food we left to play blitzball, I walked past Riku; I glared and kept walking.

* * *

Roxas POV

I have never been this bored before, no matter how cool I thought it would be to not be at school I was wrong. There is no one to talk to and so much x-box one person can play. Well I did make friends with an Australian.

It's been three days so I have two days left then the weekend which won't be all that fun as I'm grounded; my parents called just to ground me, I feel kind of honoured.

At least every day after school Sora comes over and it's nearly 3.15 so he'll be here soon, _dingdong _rings through my house, Sora lets himself in. He walks into my room Riku is behind him "ya know Rox its bad to hang upside down for too long, I couldn't walk properly for the whole day" Sora told me; I remember when he did that, he was upside down for about an hour plus he was sick.

I smiled at the memory. I wondered why Riku was here we don't really get along, he nodded towards me and I politely nodded back. Sora was just sitting telling me about all the rumours that were going around about me, they were pretty stupid.

I looked at Riku he was sitting in my favourite chair and Sora was on the armrest leaning on the silver-haired boy, he was deep in thought and had a slight blush on his cheeks. I got a huge smile on my face when I saw that I always told Sora that they would make a cute couple he would go bright red and tell me that Riku was 100% straight.

"Riku, why are you blushing?" I asked innocently, he sent a glare at me which might have been scary if he wasn't as red as a tomato, Sora immediately bent around to look at his face which made him redder.

"Fuck up Roxas" Sora's eyes went wide when he swore "Riku! Don't swear he was just asking, why were you blushing?" I couldn't help it I just lost it, laughing so much I fell of my bed "what" Riku yelled at the same time that Sora yelled "Roxy are you ok?" I stood up and glared at my best friend, NO one is allowed to call me Roxy. "It's obvious Sora" Riku sent a pleading look in my direction but I ignored it "you were making him nervous because you were leaning on him" I hinted, he gasped; Riku went to leave "are you calling me fat" I flopped on my bed, Riku let out a nervous giggle.

"Sora he wasn't calling you fat, think about what he said" I sat up really quickly Riku was going to tell him! Sora looked at the ceiling, when he did this you knew his brain was working in overdrive. He blushed and a small smile graced his face, he looked up at Riku "do you like me?" he asked really quietly, Riku nodded then walked out of room, down the stairs and towards the door.

Sora just stood there gaping like a fish "Sora what are you doing? Go!" a huge grin appeared on his face and ran out of my door, slid down the banister towards Riku "wait!" Riku turned around, a hard look on his face. Sora ran up and tackled the poor boy "don't go, I like you to" Riku was laying on the ground with a silly smile on his face and Sora was kneeling on top of him and lent down and kissed him on the lips.

Riku grabbed him by his arms and rolled him over so Sora was on the ground and then they engaged in a heated making out session, which is what my brother and Leon walked in on.

* * *

DONE chappy 2 yay!! If anything confuses you tell me ok!  
I had to get Riku and Sora together first, we all know they belong together and it wouldn't be right without them!  
Ill properly be focusing on Leon and cloud in the next one, I'll try get axel to at least met Roxas ok

Thanks for reading guys I love you guys!  
Nocturnal xo


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter, so I should stop messing around and just type right :)

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, I only own my laptop, iPod, cell phone and my Pandora that it seriously all.

Warning: swearing, slash and death! I still need a beta (not really a warning but ya know)

There is a pretty important A/N at the bottom.

Pairings: Riku/Sora  
Reno/Leon?  
Leon/Cloud

* * *

3rd person POV

The house was silent; you could hear a pin drop. Leon stood their mouth gapping like a fish, Cloud was smirking at the two still on the ground. "Get off him" Leon told Riku in a quiet but deadly voice, Riku nodded, got off the floor and helped Sora up.

Leon's POV

Roxas ran down the stairs I guess he was getting ready to split us up if necessary; I was still glaring at the sliver haired boy. I never liked the cocky senior; he always was ignoring Sora at school and treating my brother however he wanted.

I walked up to the pair (and enjoyed watching Riku tense) and grabbed Sora by the shoulders "Sora you can do better than him he treats you shit" Sora eyes widened and looked at Riku sceptically, Riku smiled at him and grabbed his hand. A shy smile appeared on Sora's face, he turned back to me with a determined look in his "Leon! I love you, you're pretty much my father but I really like Riku. I have for so long; please don't tell me to not see him because I know that if you knew him you would like him" Sora pleaded.

He gave me the puppy dog look which practically melted my heart. I pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear "sorry Sora, I just don't want you to get hurt, you deserve the best" he gave a huge smile and whispered back "I won't and Riku is the best" I nodded and pulled away and turned towards Riku "if you ever even think about hurting him, I swear to god ill fucking hurt you got it?" I warned. Riku paled but nodded.

Sora squealed and jumped on Riku kissing him "I said its ok that you go out Sora but you're basically my son and I don't want to see you do that" I looked at my best friend, he was standing next to Roxas who was doubled over laughing, Cloud was silently laughing at us.

Sora and Riku left shortly after that and Roxas went up to his room. "So Sora is gay?" Cloud asked jokingly, I rolled my eyes and didn't answer "can't say I'm surprised he never came across as manly" I punched him in the arm "Cloud, stop being an arse" he laughed and turned the movie up louder.

I woke up at about 2am with Cloud leaning on me and my arm around him, I ran my fingers threw his hair and smiled he looked so calm and perfect, I hated that I had to wake him. "Cloud, get up its really late" I shook him gently, his eyes fluttered open and he glanced at the clock on the wall "it's actually really early" he was half asleep and he still managed to annoy me.

"Whatever Cloud just go to bed, I'm going to head home and make sure that silver haired shit isn't in my kid brother's bed".

* * *

Clouds POV

I gave a half wave to Leon and went up to my room. I stripped of, walked to my on-suite and turned the shower on cold. The water woke me up and made me thinking about how I woke up with Leon, I wanted to wake up like that every morning but knew it's stupid to think like that, Leon is with Reno and I'm just his friend.

I turned the water off and got dressed; I walked to Roxas' room and quietly opened the door. I haven't been in his room for ages it was all black and white, I looked at him sleeping in his bed he looked so much like _him._

I felt tears in my eyes and tried to blink them back, I went up to my little brother's sleeping form and kissed his head. "I know I don't act like it but I love you bro, sorry I don't act like it" a ringing rang though the house; I left his room to answer it.

Although it's embarrassing to admit, I really didn't want to answer it because it's late and I had no idea who it was, Leon and Sora had a key so they don't have to knock. "Who's there?" I hated how my voice shook "police, can you open up please" I quickly opened the door; he stood their looking at me sadly "are you Cloud Strife?" I nodded "can I come in please" it was more of a statement than a question as he walked in anyway "is Roxas awake?" I shook my head, why was he asking for Roxas "can you go get him?" I nodded and went to get my little brother.

I gently shook him awake "Rox, you got to get up" he sleepily followed me, when he saw the police he woke up fully. We both sat down waiting for the man to explain why he was here.

"Ok I'm sorry to tell you two this but I'm afraid that your parents were involved in a deadly car accident, they both passed away before we got to the scene" we both just sat there, I put my arm around Roxas and pulled him into me, a tear escaped and rolled down his cheek slowly, I tried to say something comforting to him but nothing would come because although it was sad that our parents were gone it's not like they really treated us as they should.

"I'm really sorry about your loss, I believe someone will be around midday to discuss the situation with your brother" he got up and was nearly at the door, I muttered to Roxas to stay there and ran after him, "excuse me sir but what do you the situation?" "Well Roxas is too young to stay here by himself he will need a new guardian, goodbye sir" and he left.

I walked into the room where Roxas was waiting; he was just sitting there staring at nothing. "Roxas are you ok?" he nodded "I'm going to bed, see you later Cloud" I watched him walk up the stairs, and then collapsed where I was standing.

A part of me thinks they probably didn't even fight to stay alive they just wanted to join _you_, they were never the same after you left, but no one was. You were always the life until that arsehole fucked with your head I miss you Ven.

(I wanted to end it here! But that would be way to short)

I walked up the staircase and stopped outside a door that hadn't been opened in 12 years, Roxas has never been in since he was three. I pulled the key out from my wallet and opened the door, I was overcome with a musty smell but it looked the exact same as I remembered it.

His bed had the same Dragonball blanket on it; the walls were blue and yellow from when he got drunk and painted them. Everything was covered in dust and there were webs in all the corners.

I walked to his bed side table and picked up the picture of Ven and that man who ruined Van I hated him so much. He didn't even have the decency to leave the town and now the arse that made me lose my brother is in an on-and-off again relationship with Leon.

They looked so happy in the photo; Reno is kissing Ven on the cheek and has his arms around Ven's shoulders, Ven's face is scrunched up but you can see how happy he is in his eyes.

I placed it down carefully, I really wanted to throw it against the wall but not only does he look happiest I've ever seen him, he loved that photo and I remember him always looking at it.

I looked at the door that leads to his bathroom, to where I found him.

_I was trying to find my brother, he was meant to be taking me to the shopping for my school things since mum and dad were out of town. I loved when he looking after me because he let me do everything and took me to loads of really awesome places._

_I idolised him, Ven was everything wanted to be when I was older, but he had one thing that was wrong, it was his boyfriend; he was really nice and let me do loads of things with them but then he started being really mean to me and saying loads of bad things to me , he also started fighting with Ven a lot, he thought that Ven was f***ing around (Ven hates when I swear) but I later learned that Reno had been having an affair with someone named Rude or something silly like that._

_Anyway off point, I hadn't seen Ven for nearly three hours and I was worried so I went into his room; he had told me that I can't go in there unless he told me I could. I opened the door and I could smell a disgusting smell, which I would never forget. It was coming from his bathroom so I went in 'Ven, are you in her-', I stopped mid sentence and screamed._

_My amazing brother was lying slumped on his bathroom floor, the previously gleaming white tiles stained with his blood._

_I looked at his arms; they had to large cuts up his forearm which still had blood coming from them. His blonde hair now had blood threw it, which was starting to dry. I looked at the wall and saw he had written in red, I didn't realise at the time that it was in his own blood. He wrote,  
__**IT KILLS ME THAT I LOVE YOU, **__under it he had written a letter and stuck it to the wall. _

_I will never forget what he wrote:_

_**Reno you were **_**my**_** everything  
I thought we would last forever  
I thought we were soul mates  
I thought when we left school we would have two kids, a dog and a white picket fence  
I thought wrong,  
While I was saving all the money I earned, so we wouldn't be depended on my family, you were out fucking some slut  
Did you enjoy it?  
Did you enjoy fucking with my mind?  
I hope you enjoyed it because you won't anymore  
It hurts how much I love you  
Cloud, I'm sorry I know how much you looked up to me, sorry I took the easy way out  
sorry I never took you shopping, I owe you one ok baby brother.  
Roxas, kiddo I'm sorry I never got to know you and vice versa,  
I'm sure you would of been a great kid to know  
Mum and Dad, spend time with my kid brothers please  
I know you only want them to have everything you couldn't, but it sucks growing up with your parents away all the time.  
I love you all and to whoever finds me I'm really sorry.  
Love Ventus,  
P.S. I still love you Reno I always will and although I might not be yours, you are and forever will be my soul mate.**_

_It seemed like hours but only a few minutes later the head chef came running in after she had heard my scream, she started speaking funny and rushed towards me to hug me. She grabbed my hand and rushed to a phone._

_About five minutes later loads of people arrived lots of police cars and ambulances arrived, men jumped out and rushed up the stairs into Vans room._

_About two hours later my parents arrived home, they handed Roxas to me and left to deal with something._

_Within two weeks I learnt not to mention Ven, whenever I said his name my mother or father would glare at me, they told the staff that if I talked about him or what happened I should be told off, and if I spoke about it to Roxas I would be grounded._

_Roxas doesn't remember him._

I woke up on Ven's bed; I could hear Roxas calling for me. His footsteps stopped outside the room "Cloud are you in their?" he was told from a young age he wasn't allowed in, so even now he didn't let himself in.

I stood up and looked in the mirror, I looked like a mess; my hair was pretty much flattened and my eyes were really bloodshot.

I walked to the door; Roxas was standing there looking a lot like I did. "We aren't meant to be in there, mum and dad don't like it" he looked a lot younger standing there "I know kiddo, you got to have breakfast" I pulled him into a hug and started walking to the kitchen "Leon will want to know, you should ring him" I nodded then started cooking.

After we had eaten everything we could, I rang him "hello" he asked sleepily "Leon sorry if I woke you but can you come back over, something's happened" that woke him up "is Roxas ok?" "yea he's fine, its mum and dad" I could hear someone talking in the background, then Leon mumbling back "I'll be right over" before he hung up I hear the person in the background yelling "you always choose him, it's never me" then the line went dead.

About five minutes later Leon arrived he walked in Reno following behind, as soon as I saw the red head I lost it "WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE, HE ISN'T WELCOME" I turned to Reno "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE ALLOWED?" Roxas come running in "Cloud calm down, you ok?" he looked really worried.

I nodded and tried my best to calm down but it wasn't working, Roxas gave a half smile to Leon "hi Leon and Reno, right?" Reno nodded staring at him "you're Clouds kid brother right?" Roxas nodded and shook his hand, "Roxas how do you know Reno?" "I met him at Leon's" I would talk to Leon about that soon but I still had that creep in my house.

"Reno get out now, and stop looking at Roxas like that. You fucked up my life once you're not doing it again" Reno stepped closer to me "I didn't mean to, I loved him so much. I hate myself because of what happened, he was my soul mate" he walked up to Roxas and put both his hands on his face "you look exactly like him, I'm sorry" he clang to Roxas, crying in his arms.

We all just stood there not sure what to do "Reno let go of him" Leon said quietly, Reno looked at Leon sadly; he let go of Roxas and ran out of the house. "Leon I need to talk to you alone" I walked into the dining room knowing he would follow.

"I told you to never let Roxas meet him" I couldn't look at him, it was hard enough that he would date the reason my brother killed himself but to let him meet my other brother who looks exactly like Ven, even I'm smart enough to know that's stupid.  
"I didn't let him! I thought he was asleep and I didn't even know Reno was coming around, when have you, given a fuck about Roxas?" Leon yelled back, I was ready to punch him "he is my little brother I care about him? I said quietly, I know I don't show it very well but I do, "all those times you left him when he needed you, when you go out nearly every night, did you know that he gets insomnia when you go out?"

I couldn't answer him because I didn't know and if Leon had told me that a week ago I would have told Roxas to stop being such a girl, but now I feel really bad. I can't lose Roxas he is the only person I have left.

"Did you see how Reno was looking at Roxas?" I asked hoping it was just me. His whole body froze, he nodded his head "we can't let him near Rox, I trust him but seeing his face when he saw Roxas. We have to be careful"

He come up behind me and put his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder "don't worry Cloud, I love Reno but you guys are my family I will always protect you two. Roxas is like a brother to me, and you... you're like my... best friend" I turned around in his arms so we were face to face "best friend?" I breathing was really heavy and he could still had his arms around me "or more" and he leant down and closed the gap between us, placing his lips on mine.

* * *

So that was fun to right, 'cept I spent like two days doing this and nothing else oh well thanks for reading

Ages of the characters of when Ven killed himself and how old they are now:

Ventus-16-28(if he was alive)  
Reno-17-28  
Leon-11-22  
Cloud-10-22  
Roxas-3-15  
Axel-5-17 (he will be in the story next chapter)  
Sora-3-15  
Riku-4-16  
Seifer-6-18

I know I said in the first chapter Cloud was 20 but I didn't think about all the ages probably, I didn't want Roxas to be alive when Ven was but then Reno would be 32 and that was too old for what I wanted. So the first two chapters and until the flash back part it was written as Cloud was 4 and Roxas wasn't born and they had him a year after the accident.

Thanks for reading  
Nocturnal xoxo


End file.
